


Divinity's Daughter

by templefugate



Series: Femslash100 [16]
Category: Black Canary (Comics), DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Greek Mythology - Freeform, New 52, One Shot, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: Diana may have been Zeus's progeny, but she swore not to make his mistakes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the femslash100 AU drabble cycle #12 prompt of "mythology". This is more of an AU in that Diana more readily accepts her New 52 heritage.

War was more than the clash of swords or the sound of cannon fire drowning out screams. War was dishes clattering against kitchen floors and rings torn from fingers. War was the cries of children pushing their peers to the ground, raising tiny fists and pulling at hair. War was as much the fusion of hearts together as it was the breaking of them apart.

Diana was war. Even when her brother Ares masqueraded around in the title, she'd borne its burden. When the time came to strike, to put a sword through him and drag him deep into the earth to her uncle, she'd thrust with all the strength in her body.

There was a war inside her now, burning beneath her skin and clashing against her rib cage. Daughter of Zeus or not, she had sworn not to make her father's mistakes.

The siren's shrieking song brought blood to her ears.

Dinah was a warrior, her mind covered in as many battle scars as her muscular body. Each movement was graceful, her every strike as much a ballerina's dance as a soldier's strikes.

Diana's heart frantically beat against her chest. Without so much as touching Diana, Dinah had torn down walls and towers and slain countless soldiers. Few mortals held such raw power, and fewer still were ignorant of it.

Now, weak and weary from a hopeless battle, all that was left was for the goddess to surrender.


End file.
